


Laugh At The Gilded Butterflies

by M L Teixeira (callmesigyn)



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: (probably), All Kinds Of Poems, Bad Poetry, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesigyn/pseuds/M%20L%20Teixeira
Summary: Just a collection of short poems I have written.





	1. Love And Hate

_The hate that once controlled me_

_is the love that now consumes me._

_Like a light,_

_I'm burning bright._

_This is love,_

_I cannot deny_

_But you still insist on tormenting my soul._

_By dear gods, how can it be so?_

_If it's love, it's love_

_And if it's hate, it's hate_

_I guess we just turned a whole other page._

_Like a light,_

_we are burning bright._

_The world is not so black and white._


	2. By My Side

_My heart yells for thee,_

_it swells with the love thy carry._

_Your beauty effulgent,_

_leaves my flesh fervent._

_It burns with fervour._

_It aches with ardour._

_My lust for you could never be borrowed._

_By my side, you stay;_

_After all, that is how our relationship was made._

 

_As the skies turn grey_

_and the leafs turn brown,_

_it's getting harder to explain_

_how much I would pay_ _not to let you stray._

_Feel the burden of the world on my small shoulders._

_It's funny to see my plans get unfurled._

_Still you stand here by my side._

_Hoping that one day,_

_my rage can be frayed._

 

_Rage for the world._

_Rage for life._

_At least I'll still have you by my side._


	3. Treasure Chest

_Like Icarus who flied too close to the Sun_

_and thought nothing could harm him,_

_she had a knack for the impossible._

_The bigger the danger,_

_the bigger her joy._

_Until there came a day in which she saw_

_a treasure chest inside her husband's desk._

_As the chest laid open,_

_the girl realised that_

_some secrets are better being kept._


	4. Trust

_Charity is not to be made expecting an exchange of favours._

_Love is not to be given expecting it to be reciprocated._

_Maybe lust shall be able to shine through_

_But it will not last for more than a few moons._

 

_Even if thy heart is made of rust_

_and thy hopes made of dust._

_The only thing that should be given expecting its return is:_

_Trust._


	5. Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Just a *tiny* bit of swearing.

_I'm sorry, little baby._

_I'm sorry for letting all get so bad._

_But I couldn't hold the need_

_to be near you all the time._

_And I know you miss your papa_

_but I'm here for you._

_Just bear the manipulation and I'll never leave you._

 

_I just wanted you to grow up to be_

_just like me._

_But maybe that was a wrong thing to do._

_Now, when I look at your face,_

_I see someone I don't know._

_Someone I don't like._

_The deeper I look,_

_the faster I realise that_

_the face you wear is mine._

 

_I'm sorry, little baby._

_I can't believe I could let myself be so fucked up._

_A narcissistic sociopath in disguise._

_I taught you the world was bad and cruel_

_but I never knew,_

_how you could grow up to become so mean._

 

_Gold, your crown._

_Rust, my shroud._

_Honey, this tale is old._

_The tale of a parent and a son,_

_us against the world._

_Baby, let them bring it on._

_I'll protect you till the end of my days._

 

_I'm sorry for the smothering._

_I'm sorry for the lack of proper care._

_I'm sorry for not letting you become your own person._

_I'm sorry for turning out just like my own mother._

_I'm sorry for failing you like I failed every other single thing I've ever cared about._

 

_I'm sorry, little baby._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_And here I lie on my death bed,_

_hoping that you can forgive me._

_Can you forgive me?_

_... Jaime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually have a child, but it's one of my dreams in life. So I guess this is just my insecurities about the future and what kind of parent I could become. Hopefully I don't grow to become like the parent in this poem.


	6. What Is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baby, don't hurt me
> 
> Sorry, just kidding.

_Love is layered._

_It's more than a skin deep romance._

_Love is unknown._

_It sees no gender, race or age._

 

_Love is poison._

_It causes trouble wherever it goes._

 

_Love is wine._

_It gives you the courage to be yourself._

 

_Love is merciful._

_It allows you to forgive no matter what._

 

_Love is kind._

_It makes you want to give your everything._

 

_Love is unwavering._

_It sticks together through thick and thin._

 

_Love is selfless._

_It forces you to put someone else before you._

 

_Love is complex._

_You never realise how much you love someone until they're gone._

 

_Love is all-consuming._

_It plagues your everyday thoughts._

_It sends tingles down your spine._

 

_Love makes you nervous._

_You just want to impress._

 

_Love makes you laugh._

_Because it's silly how an emotion can make people fall to their knees._

 

_Love makes you cry._

_For love is not real unless it hurts._

 

_Love is what stops us from going down the deep end._

_Love is what risks us from falling there in the first place._

 

_Love is passion, trust._

_Love is life._

_Love is a feeling that can't be identified._

 

_Love is love._


End file.
